


Cigarettes and Letter Jackets

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the top of the top with his letter jacket and his star position on the football team. Harry is the kid on the edge with his leather jacket and his habit of poking fun at anything and everything Louis does. 50s!AU with Prep!Louis and Greaser!Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do it. I'm sorry.
> 
> You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-pmbBABO-A&feature=related)

“Eh Zayn give me a smoke mate.” Harry whacked his best friend in the arm and the boy was jolted out of his in-between sleep.

“Harry I was almost asleep.” Zayn grumbled as he pulled out his packet of cigarettes and handed it to Harry who stuck it into his mouth and started it with his lighter, cursing a bit after it took a few tries but then the thick smoke curled into his lungs and he let it out with a sigh, relishing it. He and Zayn were lying on the rusty bleachers that overlooked the football and track field. They were skipping class as usual and just watching the cheerleaders work out. He could appreciate their bodies of course, but he always found himself more attracted to the football players who were tackling each other on the field.

He laughed as he watched one of the smaller football players be completely obliterated by one of his fellow teammates as he took a slow drag on his cigarette.

“Hey Tomlinson! You going to the drive-in tonight?” He catcalled as the football team walked off the field. Most of the team looked up along with the star player who glared at him.

“What’s to you Styles?” Louis called back.

“Just wanted to know so I could sneak in your car and steal your girl like last time!” He grinned and the players snickered at Louis who now had a furious look on his face. Harry just gave him a pout. “What’s the matter Louis? Angry that I could make your girl happier than you?”

He just grinned as Louis climbed the bleachers toward where he and Zayn were sitting. Zayn shifted a little bit away from Harry as Louis dragged him to his feet by his leather jacket.

“Listen here Styles you stay away from me or I will beat the living shit out of you and there will be no one around to save you.” Louis hissed and Harry just smiled harder.

“I’m quivering in my shoes Tomlinson.” He said in a calm voice which just made Louis angrier, but Louis seemed to just sputter and push him away before climbing back down the bleachers. Harry smirked at him and gave a little wave as he continued to walk off the field.

“That was stupid Harry.” Zayn said and Harry just rolled his eyes.

“Grow a pair Zayn. Louis doesn’t scare me.” He said as he got up and threw his cigarette on the ground in-between the cracks of the metal bleachers and made his way down. He heard Zayn follow him as usual. He was the leader after all.

*

Louis gripped the steering wheel of his Impala hard. He was the king of this school. He was the best and the very top. He didn’t need some punks like Harry Styles embarrassing him in front of the entire football team. He also didn’t need girls like Eleanor cheating on him so of course he had dropped her after finding out.

“You alright Lou?” Liam asked softly from the passenger seat and he looked down at the speedometer and saw almost 70. He eased up on the gas and nodded.

“Of course I’m fine Liam.” He said lightly and Liam pursed his lips.

“You sure? Because you looked pretty beat up after talking with that greaser kid.” Liam muttered.

“Wouldn’t you?” He snapped and Liam was taken aback but didn’t do anything but nod and looked out the window. Louis just stayed silent and let Liam off at his house.

“You coming to the drive-in later?” Liam asked through the open window.

“Maybe. I don’t have a date.” He shrugged and Liam smirked at him.

“Lou you don’t actually need a date to watch a movie. Come on, we can bring Niall and it can just be a boys night.”

“Yeah alright. I’ll pick you up at 8 then.” He winced at that as he drove off. He sounded like he was asking Liam out on a date and guys just didn’t date other guys.

He relaxed his grip on the wheel as he drove home alone as his mind went back to that stupid curly hair and signature grin and those pink lips and that chiseled body and that tight ass…and holy shit what was he thinking? He swallowed hard because he did not like Harry Styles.

*

“Seriously Harry? Are we really going to poke at Louis tonight?” Zayn moaned and Harry just gave him a wicked smile.

“Hell yeah we are! Besides they’re showing some sappy movie tonight now get your nice leather jacket on Zaynie. We’ve got some preps to annoy.” Harry winked at him through the window of his car and Zayn sighed as he slid into the seat next to him.

“I’m not involved in this.” Zayn mumbled and Harry rolled his eyes because god Zayn could be a little baby sometimes.

“Live a little. God. Find a hot girl and fuck her for all I care.” He said around his cigarette that he was currently trying to light with his crappy lighter. His knees were holding the steering wheel somewhat steady as he finally got a light and took a long drag, smoke filling the car. He looked up in the rear view mirror and fixed his hair with one hand, not even looking where he was driving.

He and Zayn rolled up to the drive-in right as Louis’s car did. He gave a wicked little smile and waggled his fingers at the boy who looked like he was fuming.

“Just don’t get beat up tonight alright? I’d rather not have to drag you to the hospital again.” Zayn rolled his eyes as he took the cigarette behind his head and placed it in his mouth.

“Don’t worry about me Zaynie. You have your own fun tonight.” He winked as he parked a few places away from Louis’s car and settled in to wait him out.

*

“I need to use the bathroom.” Liam muttered about 30 minutes into the movie.

“Yeah I’m gonna go get snacks. Want anything Louis?” Niall asked from the backseat and Louis shook his head. They both got out and Louis sighed, sinking into his own seat when the door suddenly opened and someone slid in next to him. He turned in confusion but glared at the boy who was grinning at him.

“Get out of my car Styles.” He hissed and Harry just leaned back and kicked his feet up on the dash.

“Nice car Louis. Did you daddy get it for you?” Harry rubbed his finger along the crack of the window and then turned to look at him.

“Get out of my car now or I swear to God I’ll—“

“Naughty Louis! Don’t you know that using God’s name in vain is a sin?” Harry tutted and his mouth dropped open and he sputtered a bit. Harry seemed to have this power over him that allowed him to never know what to say back to the ridiculous, annoying, hot boy. He just turned towards the front.

“Liam and Niall are coming back soon.” He muttered.

“Nah I don’t think so.” Harry shook his head and he looked back over at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Oh come on Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I think you’d know lust when you saw it.” Harry gave that signature smirk and Louis watched as the boy’s eyes got darker in the dim light from the black and white movie. He swallowed and looked away quickly, again not sure to what to say or what even to do.

“You do know what lust is right Tomlinson? Don’t tell me you’re too much of a goodie-goodie to have sex or even kiss a girl.” He heard Harry’s smirk in that tone.

“Of course I’ve kissed a girl.” He snapped. “Eleanor actually before she cheated on me with you.” He glared at the greaser who just chuckled.

“Well obviously you can’t do it very well if she comes to someone like me.” Harry winked and Louis felt his blood boiling.

“I can kiss damn well.” He hissed but then jerked back when Harry leaned forward with a glint in his eye.

“Show me then.” Harry said in a low voice and his breath hitched slightly at those words and those dark eyes. Harry licked his lips in wait and then scoffed when Louis didn’t do anything. “See, you don’t know how to kiss.”

Before he knew what he was doing he was grabbing Harry by his leather jacket like before but this time he smashed their lips together in a rather harsh way but Harry was working his mouth against his and he felt his tongue slip through his teeth and they were fighting for dominance and their hands were fisting in each other’s shirts and hair and their hearts were beating hard until a little voice in Louis’s brain whispered to him and he was jerking back, eyes wide.

“Wow Tomlinson. A little messy but good starting point.” Harry said a little breathlessly, his hair messed up from Louis’s hands. A blush formed across his face and he turned around, gripping the steering wheel hard.

“I shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered and Harry rolled his eyes and wiped at the corners of his mouth.

“Look at you getting all noble now.” Harry said bitterly but there was still lightness in his eyes.

“You need to leave.” He said coldly and Harry put up his hands.

“Alright fine Louis. Just remember that _you_ kissed _me_.” Harry said sharply as he moved to get out of the car and Louis didn’t look at him as he got out. He felt the door slam loudly and he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

“Hey you alright?” Liam poked him a few minutes later and he nodded.

“Wanna get out of here? Let’s go to the diner or something. This movie is lame.” He said as he straightened and Niall pouted a bit.

“But I just got food.” Niall whined.

“So eat it at the diner.” Louis snapped and Niall promptly shut up. He didn’t want to look at the worried expression on Liam’s face so he didn’t. He backed up the car and drove out of the drive-in without looking back.

*

“You’ve been quiet.” Zayn said to him a few days later during lunch as they lounged on the bleachers once again. Harry shrugged and bit into the sandwich he swiped from some kid. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No Zayn you’re not my mother.” He snapped and Zayn held his hands up in defense.

“Alright fine, but I know something’s up because you didn’t even attempt to mess with Tomlinson during chemistry today.” Zayn raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes. He was not about to tell Zayn what actually went down at the drive in the other night. Instead he rose from the bleachers.

“I’m skipping the rest of the day. You’re welcome to join me as long as you don’t make this into an interrogation.” He said simply as he brought a cigarette out of the inside pocket of his jacket and lit it with the new lighter he had swiped from the drug store the other day.

Zayn stood up and threw his trash down between the bleachers and wiped his hands on his pants. “And what do you have in mind?”

“I’m thinking we get smashed.” Harry shrugged as he walked down the bleachers and he heard Zayn following him.

“Really? At 2:00 in the afternoon? Not that I’m complaining of course.” Zayn muttered.

“Well if you aren’t complaining let’s make it into a party.” Harry grinned and turned to look at his friend who was now looking at him with interest.

“Now you’re gotten my attention.” A smile curled onto Zayn’s face.

*

“You coming to the party tonight Lou?!” A couple of girls called down the hall and he laughed and nodded.

“What’s a party without me?” He called back and they giggled with each other. He straightened his letter jacket and ran his hand along the side of his hair. He suddenly felt an arm drape around his shoulders.

“Lou we going to that party tonight?” Niall asked and he rolled his eyes.

“Of course Niall. It’s not an official party without us.” Louis smirked and Niall chuckled and punched him in the arm.

“See you tonight!” Niall called behind him as they parted ways and Louis shook his head slightly as he walked into his class.

*

“Heard Tomlinson is showing up tonight.” Zayn said over his shoulder as he placed the beer on the table and moved to the record player. Harry was lounging on the couch blowing smoke out of his mouth with his head tipped back.

“Yeah I know. I guess he didn’t realize who was actually throwing this party.” Harry smirked at the ceiling as Elvis Presley came through the record player. “Really Zayn? Elvis?”

“What? Elvis is the man.” Zayn did a terrible rendition of the rock ‘n roll star’s famous pelvic thrust. Harry snorted with laugher as he got up from the couch to bring out the food and then they waited.

It wasn’t long before people began showing up and soon it became more and more and then Harry’s house was packed full with people. Girls were moving in their poodle skirts and boys had their letter jackets on or their crisp white t-shirts and rolled up jeans. Harry of course had on his signature leather jacket as he weaved in an out of the crowd, his eyes sub-consciously looking for that familiar quiff.

He finally found Louis by himself at the table with the beer and food. He smiled to himself and sauntered over there.

“Liking my party?” He whispered in Louis’s ear who jerked back in surprise.

“Wait..this is your house?” Louis said over the static from the record player and Harry nodded. “Shit.” Louis said almost too quiet for Harry to hear him but then again, he had a pretty good sense of hearing.

“What afraid I’m going to molest you or something hotshot?” He smirked and Louis glared at him.

“You touch me you’re dead.” Louis hissed and Harry just smiled wider.

“I believe you were the one to touch me last time. You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” He cocked his head and he didn’t miss Louis’s pupils dilating as he looked around nervously. It was almost comical how much Louis cared about what the crowd, that wasn’t even paying attention to him, thought of him. “Come on, I can show you my room.” He smirked and Louis froze but gave a tiny little nod and Harry was then leading the way up the stairs to his bedroom.

He opened it and shut the door, locking it behind the two of them. Louis looked at him nervously but Harry could see the lust gathering in those blue eyes. He stepped forward a bit while Louis took a step back and they played that game until Louis bumped into the wall with a little gasp but Harry kept moving closer. “I know it’s not my style but you look really hot in that letter jacket.” He mused and Louis blushed a bit but didn’t say anything. Harry reached out to rub his thumb along the cardigan like jacket, feeling the scratchy wool.

“You um…” Louis started and Harry looked back into his eyes, waiting for him to finish but the boy seemed to have lost all confidence.

“Yes Louis?” He cocked his head and then like before he was grabbed by his jacket and was pulled into Louis, not that he minded of course.

They were kissing and kissing hard, almost desperately. Harry’s hands roamed over Louis’s body, going under his jacket and shirt to find the flushed skin. Louis practically shoved off his leather jacket and his own hands went under Harry’s shirt as well, pulling it above his head as they clashed teeth and tongues and nails were running down each other’s sides as Louis was stripped of his jacket and shirt.

“God you’re so hot.” Louis growled and Harry moaned against his mouth as he pressed Louis up against the wall, his knee moving his leg to the side to grind up against Louis’s erection causing him to groan.

“Are you a virgin Louis?” Harry breathed and Louis froze a bit.

“N-no.” Louis stuttered and Harry stopped and jerked back. Louis looked away from him.

“I should go.” Louis whispered and tried to get around Harry but he pressed up against him harder so that it was impossible for the boy to side pass him.

“No.” Harry said with a dark look in his eye and leaned down to make a trail of kisses up from Louis’s neck to his jawline and then to his mouth where he slipped his tongue in with no resistance all while Louis was shuddering under him. His hand trailed down the to button of Louis’s blue jeans and he grazed the hem of it before moving down more and palming him through his jeans. Louis gasped as he broke off their kiss and bucked into his hand. “See you like that.” Harry smirked and Louis bit his lip.

“But I shouldn’t.” Louis murmured. Harry leaned in closer.

“Live a little Tomlinson.” He said in a low voice getting Louis to shudder under him. Then he was pushed back and stumbling onto his bed, almost falling on the ground instead. “Hey!” He protested but then Louis was climbing over him and pressing him down into the bed, kissing him again with that same desperation, his hair a huge, sexy, mess.

Louis began grinding his hips against his and Harry arched his body up to meet him, hands splayed across his back. His hands traveled down towards Louis’s pants once again and got them unbuttoned and his hand dipped below the underwear and Louis froze as his hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes flicked up to Louis whose own eyes were squeezed shut as he bit his lip slightly and Harry couldn’t help but smirk. Here he had the famous Louis Tomlinson, star of the football team and leader of any possible definition of prep at their school above him half naked.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Admiring your physique of course.” He smirked and Louis growled.

“Get on with it Styles.” Louis hissed.

“Easy there cupcake. Don’t want you to cum all over your pants now do we?” He grinned as Louis blushed and grumbled as he sat back to pull off his jeans and then it was just flimsy underwear separating him from a naked Louis. The boy just kissed him and moved his own hands down Harry’s chest, getting more adventurous. He moved his hand back under the cloth of his underwear and wrapped his hand around Louis’s cock again, pumping slowly. He could feel Louis’s breath hitch against his lips as they kissed again and Louis was then palming him through his jeans. He moaned and arched up into that hand, pumping Louis’s cock faster.

“S-shit Harry.” Louis hissed, blue eyes closed again and Harry could feel the boy coming undone so he flipped them with Louis on the bottom and him on the top. He pulled down Louis’s underwear and took him in his mouth making Louis’s back arch with a loud groan. “Damndamndamn.” Louis babbled and Harry just kept taking him in deeper, stroking the rest with his hand and he felt Louis’s hand curling into his hair and then without any warning but a “Shit!” he felt Louis cum into his mouth and then collapse onto the bed.

He groaned as he swallowed and crawled up to lie down next to him, his own pants incredibly hard but he just laid there, closing his eyes.

“Not bad huh?” He said in a wrecked voice after a few minutes of silence, his erection going down some but it was still painfully hard. He felt a hand on his jeans and then nimble fingers unbuttoning the jeans and he felt skin against skin and he moaned, eyes rolling back because god it felt so good to be touched. He thrust up into the hand and soon he was coming himself, jeans and underwear spoiled.

“This doesn’t change anything you know.” Louis said after a while as they laid there in their blissed out state.

“Oh of course it doesn’t. I mean I just gave you a blowjob but whatever.” Harry said bitterly and Louis turned to look at him.

“In school I mean. I wouldn’t mind seeing you more though.” Louis said softly and Harry just sighed because damn he Louis looked amazing all post-orgasm.

“I suppose I can live with that Tomlinson. As long as I still get to poke at you. I think you’re hot when you’re angry.” He smirked and Louis rolled his eyes.

“As long as you wear that jacket you can do anything you want with me.” Louis said in a low voice and his own smirk and it was Harry’s turn to shudder. Louis rose from the bed and redressed while Harry just sat up. “See you around Styles.” Louis nodded to him.

“See you Tomlinson.” He gave him a little salute before falling back in bed.


	2. Earth Angel (Will You be Mine?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5VxvFOxB-U)

“So wait…seriously?” Zayn raised an eyebrow and a smile curled onto his face. “Holy shit! You gave Louis Tomlinson a blowjob. Wow…serious balls my friend.”

Harry blew out the smoke above him. “And he was practically begging for it too.” He turned his head lazily towards Zayn with a wink. Zayn leaned back against “their” metal bleachers, still in slight shock.

“On your bed too.” Zayn shook his head. “Pictured Louis being the behind the dumpster or in a dark secluded alleyway where he could leave his shame behind.” Zayn flicked the ash off of his cigarette and Harry shrugged.

“He said he wanted to meet up later next week. Maybe then I’ll fuck him.” The glint in his eyes was almost predatory.

“Good luck with that one mate. Might want to get yourself a girl on the side. Heard blueballs are a rough thing to deal with.” Zayn smirked at him and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Have faith in me dear Zayn. I have my ways to get anything.” He sniffed and blew smoke at his friend’s face. Zayn coughed and waved it away.

“You can really be an ass sometimes.” Zayn pouted and Harry just grinned proudly.

*

“Who you taking to the dance Louis?” Niall asked around the mound of french fries he just shoved into his mouth. Louis just shrugged as he bit into his greasy burger. He, Niall, and Liam were all seated around their usual spot at Mel’s Diner. It was practically their territory. He just had to give a look to the puny freshmen and they quickly scurried away.

“I don’t know. Maybe Hannah.” He said after he took a swig of his chocolate milkshake. He leaned back against the vinyl red and white seats as the music of Billie Holiday swirled around them from the jukebox. “What about you Niall?” He raised an eyebrow and Niall went pink.

“Dunno…maybe Sandra?” Niall squeaked and Louis thought about the strawberry blonde with the big boobs and he nodded.

“She’s alright. A bit of a dimwit at times.” He gave a little grin and it looked like Niall almost gave a sigh of relief. They settled into a comfortable silence as the song changed to an Elvis song. Louis’s felt his mind drift to a leather jacket with curly hair and bright, mischievous green eyes.

It had been a week since his little…escapade with Harry, and he couldn’t seem to get the boy out of his head. Well maybe it was more like his lips and his mouth and hands out of his head. He couldn’t tell Liam or Niall though, they wouldn’t understand.

“Are we going cruising tonight?” Liam asked and Niall laughed at his milkshake ‘stache. Liam hastily wiped it away and stuck his tongue out at Niall before looking at Louis in earnest.

“You guys can, I’ve actually got a family thing tonight. Mom wants all of us at home for dinner for once.” Louis lied easily, adding in a convincing eye roll to top it off. The two boys looked a little crest-fallen but they would get over it.

“Alright I suppose.” Liam and Niall both nodded.

It was almost comical at how much they trusted him.

*

Harry was slammed up against the wall and he was nipping at Louis’s throat, their hands a tangled mess. It seemed every time they had gotten together so far it was desperate and messy and oh so hot.

“Fuck!” Louis gasped as Harry’s hand slipped down his pants and he felt Louis grind into his hand, cock swelling. “Take off your shirt but keep the jacket.” Louis ordered and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Does Louis have a thing for leather?” He whispered tauntingly.

“You look hotter with it on.” Louis hissed and Harry didn’t complain. He shed his shirt quickly before slipping the worn leather back on. Louis’s hands instantly splayed across his stomach and his breath hitched when those almost delicate fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

Harry growled and brought Louis closer and latched his mouth to his and walked them forward until they both fell on his bed.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Harry whispered into his ear hotly as he nibbled at Louis’s earlobe. Louis was keening at this point, arching up to find _anything_ to grind against.

“Do it.” Louis moaned and Harry grinned down at him. It was a shame that he would have to mess up that lovely hairstyle of Louis’s. All parted to the side and held down with grease. He unbuttoned Louis’s jeans all while kissing him roughly. Louis had lost his shirt and letter jacket a while ago and it was just the smooth skin of his abs that lay there instead. It was almost too much for Harry.

He shrugged off his jacket and leaned back to kick off his own jeans, sighing a bit from the release of their tightness and crawled back up Louis’s almost naked body. He ground down on Louis’s now hard erection and the boy moaned under him, his hands grappling at his back and instead found their way into his finely perfected quiff. Harry slapped his hands away.

“Not the hair.” He hissed and Louis looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and moved his hands slowly to cup them behind Harry’s neck. Harry gave him a little smirk as he took off Louis’s underwear and ghosted over the boy’s cock, causing his breath to hitch.

“Just get on with it.” Louis muttered impatiently as Harry continues to tease him.

“Touchy-touchy. Looks like someone didn’t do so hot on the football field today.” Harry murmured and Louis growled and grabbed his wrist that was slowly making circles along his hipbones.

“Fuck me.” Louis said in a deep voice, his blue eyes blazing and Harry felt his dick twitch and took a sharp intake of breath. He reached over and grabbed a packet of lube and a condom.

“You haven’t had sex like this before right?” Harry asked as he spread some lube on his fingers and Louis shook his head. “Then this might hurt, just warning you cupcake.” Harry circled his entrance and Louis jumped back in surprise before Harry’s large hand pinned his hips to the bed. He slowly pushed in a finger, watching in fascination as Louis’s eyes squeezed shut and he hissed. He moved his finger in an out and he got a low whine from Louis. He added another and curled them just right as Louis let out a little yelp followed by a loud moan. Harry grinned at that and moved his fingers faster as Louis’s hands fisted in his sheets, squirming under him.

“Harry p-please.” Louis moaned and he slipped his fingers out, getting another whine from Louis as he rolled on the condom and spread more lube. He lined himself up with Louis and slowly pressed into him as Louis’s eyes squeezed shut once again and both of their breathing became erratic, Harry’s from the sheer tightness and Louis from the pain.

“Tell me when.” He breathed as he tried to keep still. After a few moments Louis nodded and he began thrusting shallowly and Louis’s furrowed brow relaxed a bit and his heartbeat sped up.

“Faster.” Louis ordered and he wasn’t about to let him suffer now was he? So he thrust harder and Louis got more vocal, blunt fingernails digging into his back. He was so tight that Harry almost couldn’t stand it. “I’m close.” Louis whispered harshly and Harry could feel him tightening around his cock.

“Shit.” Harry swore and bit his lip as Louis came with a loud, strangled yell and he wasn’t far behind. Just a few more sporadic thrusts and he was spent. He pulled out and threw the condom in the trashcan and collapsed next to Louis who had his eyes shut as his chest rose and fell rapidly. They were silent for a while.

“Well that was fun.” Harry broke the peace and Louis snorted.

“One way to look at it.” Louis murmured almost sleepily.

“You can spend the night you know.” Harry raised an eyebrow at the boy who froze at those words.

“I um…have a family thing that I need to uh…get back to.” Louis stumbled over his sentence as he practically shot out of bed and hastily cleaned himself up with a tissue and scrambled to get his clothes back on. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Guess I’ll just wait around till you want to use me for my body again.” He said sarcastically and Louis turned pink and mumbled something about “See you at school” before sprinting off. Whatever. He could deal with this relationship for now.

*

“We going to the dance next Saturday?” Zayn asked one lunch and Harry looked over at him. They had been sitting in silence, eating their stolen food (as usual) and smoking a cigarette (of course).

“Why do you want to go?” Harry arched an eyebrow at the boy and Zayn just shrugged as he bit off a bite of the stolen sandwich with a little more intensity than was needed. “I’ll take that as a yes I do but I don’t want you to think I’m a prep.” Harry smirked as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Zayn asked after another length of silence.

“Sure Zayn. Just to make you happy.” Harry smirked at him and he didn’t miss the way that Zayn’s eyes lit up a bit before he turned away and gave a little nod. “Because we can’t have a grumpy Zayn now can we?” Harry muttered and Zayn laughed and punched him in the arm and Harry couldn’t help but laugh as well until they were both snorting and clutching their stomachs. Then Zayn fell off the bleachers and Harry was still laughing as Zayn groaned a bit.

“You idiot get down here and help me.” Zayn whined as he looked up at Harry through the openings in the bleachers.

“Oh my god how did that even happen? You’re such a klutz.” Harry teased as he precariously walked down the steps and helped Zayn to his feet, wiping off the grass from the leather jacket.

“I’m gonna need a milkshake from you.” Zayn warned and Harry bit his lip to keep the remnants of their laughing session from escaping.

“Sure. I could go for one too.” Harry clapped him on the back and Zayn winced. “Oo too soon?” That just got him a glare.

*

“So wait…you’re going to the dance…alone?” Liam looked at him confused and Louis shrugged.

“Yeah. Why is that such a big deal?” Louis asked as he wrote a couple of numbers down. His book was suddenly shut and he looked up. “Hey!” Liam was looking at him with a hard look.

“Louis, you can’t go to the dance without a date.” Liam said in a fierce voice and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I don’t want to go with anyone. It does happen you know.” Louis muttered and Liam threw his hands up in the air. “What?! I am sure as hell not going with Eleanor.” He spat.

“What about Danielle?” Liam asked

“Weren’t you going to go with her?” Louis asked with a cock of his head and Liam looked a bit flustered.

“Well yeah but…”

“Liam I swear I’m fine. This just means I can steal any girl I want.” Louis winked and he got a sour taste in his mouth because he didn’t want to steal any girl he wanted. He didn’t even want a girl. He wanted green eyes and curly hair and leather and cigarette smoke.

“Okay fine but…”

“I’ll be fine Liam.” He stood from his desk and handed in his paper and gave Liam a little salute as he walked out of the classroom, his books on his hip as he walked down the hall. He put them in his locker, fixing his hair in the tiny mirror he had hung. He smoothed the sides before slamming it shut and saw Harry leaning against the locker wall and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Hey there cupcake.” Harry grinned at him and Louis looked around quickly. “Relax no one is around.” Harry said with a huff but Louis still looked around anyways.

“What do you want?” He hissed

“Easy there, no need to snarl at him. That was a snarl right?” Harry grinned at him and Louis sighed.

“You are such a menace in public.” He muttered as he began walking toward the parking lot. Of course Harry followed him.

“So heard you didn’t have a date to the dance and I happen to be going.” Harry said as he caught up with him. Louis quickly whirled on him.

“What part of ‘this is private’ do you not understand?” He gripped Harry’s shirt and brought him close but Harry kept smiling.

“You really have issues don’t you Tomlinson.” Harry said softly with that same stupid smirk on his face. He growled and pushed the boy away and he began walking faster towards the parking lot. “Is it safe to say our playdate for tomorrow is cancelled?” Harry called after him and he stopped and took in a deep breath. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted at this point but all he really wanted was to just go home and stay in his own room, alone.

“I’ll get back to you on that one.” He said in a calm voice and didn’t look back because he knew that smirk had to have grown wider.

*

Their playdate wasn’t cancelled of course and Harry knew that. Louis just couldn’t stay away from him and he rather liked having the boy curled around his finger, at least behind closed doors. So after they were laying there in their post-orgasm stupor, Harry brought up the question that Louis had refused him.

“So you aren’t going to the dance with anyone?” He asked softly and Louis gave a low groan.

“Really Styles?”

“What? It’s an honest question.” He muttered.

“No, I’m not going with anyone.” Louis said about a bout of silence. Harry turned towards him and a smile played at his lips.

“Well perhaps I’ll see you there.”

“Wait you’re actually going to a dance?” Louis asked in a dead-panned voice.

“What, greasers can’t have fun once in a while?”

“Harry I swear to God—“

“Ooo sinning again Tomlinson. After fucking a guy too. Tsk, tsk.” Harry gave him a wicked smile.

“Don’t ruin this dance alright?” Louis warned and Harry put his hands up in defense.

“It’s like I won’t even be there spiking the punch bowl.” He winked and Louis groaned.

*

Louis stood over to the side with his big group of football player buddies, Niall and Liam close by of course with their dates. The dance was pretty nice. They had gotten a live band and everything even if it was held in the gym with paper streamers decorating the place. A Buddy Holly song was playing from the band and everyone was swaying back and forth on the dance floor. He watched Liam lead Danielle and he just sipped his drink. He could definitely taste the alcohol in it and knew that it was thanks to Harry. He would have to thank him later.

His eyes travelled over the crowd and he instantly found Harry’s quiff along with that weirdo Zayn. He took another sip as Harry’s eyes connected with his and he saw that smile all the way across the room. Harry winked cheekily at him. He swallowed and looked away quickly. Shit. He really really wanted to go over there and just dance with him but he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t even be in the same vicinity as the greaser.

“Hey Louis you alright mate?” Niall asked with a big smile on his face and his hair messed up slightly and he saw Sandra giggling to herself.

“Yeah I’m gonna go get some air.” He mumbled and he caught Harry’s eye and did a slight jerk out the door and Harry nodded. He pushed his way out of the gym and into the dimly lit hallways that was slightly creepy.

“You rang?” Harry smirked at him. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and Louis looked him up and down. He was actually wearing a suit for once and his hair looked perfect. He swallowed hard and slammed Harry up against the lockers. Harry gave a little gasp but then relaxed in Louis’s grip. “You do this a lot don’t you Tomlinson?” Harry snickered and Louis just kissed him hard. Harry kissed back and then flipped them so that Louis was pressed against the lockers, Harry’s knee coming between his legs and he groaned.

“Louis? What the hell are you doing?!” A voice interrupted them and Harry was suddenly being dragged back. He looked in shock as Harry was kneed in the stomach and the boy doubled over. Louis just stood there in shock, collapsing against the lockers. Liam looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay Louis? Did this fag hurt you?”

Harry looked up at him at the sound of that and Louis could see the pain in his eyes before another football player kicked him hard and Harry coughed and groaned.

“Louis?” Liam asked again.

“Yeah I-I’m fine.” He stuttered and he watched in fascination as Harry spat blood on the ground.

“I can’t believe he came onto you like that.” Liam sneered at Harry and Louis twisted uncomfortably.

“Yeah me neither.” He mumbled as Liam put his hand around his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s leave the fag for the boys to deal with. We need to get you drunk.” Liam said in a kind tone and began steering him away and Louis allowed it. The last thing he saw was Harry’s pitiful look and he felt his heart squeezing hard and twisting, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t help him. So he kept walking and didn’t look back.

*

Harry was left alone finally and he felt his vision swimming in and out as he curled up into the fetal position. How could he? How could Louis leave him like this? He spat out another wad of saliva mixed with blood and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard before succumbing to unconsciousness was one of his favorite (which was rather embarrassing) songs.

_Eaaarth angel, earth angel will you be mine_

_My darling dear, love you for all time_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you_

Yes, a fool indeed, he thought bitterly before blackness finally surrounded him.


	3. Heartbreak Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2Z7z1J-29w)

Harry woke up to stinging and pain. He groaned as tried opening his eyes and sitting up.

“Woah there Haz. You’re not gonna want to move for a while.” He heard Zayn’s voice but it sounded all distant and tinny.

“Zayn?” He croaked and raised his arm to his forehead. “God, what happened?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Zayn cocked an eyebrow and squeezed the warm water out of the rag before dumping it in a bucket. “I found you curled up in the hallway after you didn’t come back for a good 30 minutes. Then of course I find you passed out with bruises and scratches everywhere.”

Oh yeah. The events came rushing back to him and he closed his eyes, wanting to go back to forgetting.

“Loius.” He breathed and he could see the boy leaving him for the dogs. Over and over that image played. He shouldn’t be so broken up about it but he was.

“Wait Louis did this to you?” Zayn asked in a harsh tone and Harry covered his eyes with his arm.

“He didn’t stop them if that’s what you mean.” He muttered bitterly and Zayn swore under his breath.

“See this is what happens when you try to mess with them Harry! You end up with broken ribs and a nasty black eye.” Zayn hissed and Harry stiffened.

“You think I don’t know that now?” He spat, sitting up sharply and his vision went spotty for a little bit. “I don’t need you lecturing me Zayn.” His eyes narrowed, well one of them at least. The other was only a slit from all the bruising around it.

“Really? Because it looks like you do from where I’m standing Harry.” Zayn snapped and Harry just scoffed and rose unsteadily to his feet.

“I’m going home.” He muttered and Zayn rose to his feet as well.

“Hell no you’re not. You’re staying here.” Zayn ordered and pushed Harry back down on the couch and this time Harry didn’t protest because in reality he was aching all over and just wanted the darkness to take him again. “Now get some sleep.”

So he did.

*

He got whispers that Monday after the dance. He kept his Ray Bans on all during the day after his eye had swelled to a nice mixture of purple, green, and yellow and his eye was now fully swollen shut. He hunkered down in his seat and popped the collar on his leather jacket to avoid contact with people but though they didn’t actually speak directly to him he heard their comments.

“That’s the fag that kissed Louis.” True.

“I heard he’s had sex with a bunch of guys during the summer.” Somewhat true.

“Doesn’t he do like satanic rituals with that Zayn kid?” He had to roll his eyes at that one. Really? Did it look like he worshiped the devil?

By the time lunch rolled around he couldn’t take it anymore. His rips hurt like hell and he was always off centered when he walked since he only had one eye that was good for seeing. He was pissed off and it just wasn’t worth it.

He found Zayn on the bleachers, lounging against the sun. “Come on, we’re leaving.” He barked up at him and Zayn sat up and looked at him. The boy had insisted that he drive Harry to school since it wasn’t very safe for him with only one eye. Harry just rolled his eyes at him because he knew that Zayn wouldn’t give up unless he agreed. Honestly he was more worried than his mother sometimes.

“I told you to wait a little bit.” Zayn threw his cigarette down on the bleachers and rose from his seat and gracefully walked down.

“Yeah well if you haven’t noticed I don’t like listening to you.” Harry frowned and Zayn just laughed.

“You really should.” Zayn whispered in his head as he walked by and Harry rolled his eye(s) before following the boy to the parking lot.

He froze of course when he saw that familiar parted hairstyle and Zayn looked back at him before looking to where he was staring at. Louis didn’t even look up as he slid into that stupid Impala and Harry was still frozen as he looked behind him and backed out of the parking spot.

“You alright?” Zayn asked, breaking the delicate balance and he snapped out of it.

“M’fine.” He muttered and continued walking even though each step was painful but he was numb all over so it was fine. He just wanted to get home and curl up into a ball like he did when he was five. God who knew heartbreak was so horrific? Who knew that he could actually fall in love with a stupid, stupid boy like Louis?

*

He hadn’t seen Harry since the dance because frankly he was too scared to actually attempt a conversation. What he had done was just plain wrong and he knew it. He shouldn’t have left Harry but…he just couldn’t find the courage to stand up to his friends. Gay equals bad and any definition of gay was shunned and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“Here you go babe!” He looked up at the sound of the waitress who slid his plate of food down on the table and he muttered his thanks. God how pitiful was he, eating alone at Mel’s Diner while everyone else was at school or off doing who knew what. He just needed time to be alone but he didn’t want to be in his house with his mother smothering him.

Everywhere he looked he was reminded of that stupid leather jacket and that quiff. Why did life had to be so hard.

“You alright there sugar?” He looked up and saw Mel, the owner of the diner and he sighed, placing his head in his hands.

“Not really.” He mumbled through his hands and he heard Mel sit down across from him at his normal booth.

“Must be a mighty big problem if my milkshakes can’t help.” He looked up that and looked into the kind face of the 50 year old woman whom he had come to know rather well.

“Well to put it bluntly I fucked up.” He muttered, looking down at his food that was getting cold. Mel didn’t even flinch at the cuss word. He felt the slightly weathered hands of the woman wrap around his own.

“All mistakes can be fixed sugar.” Mel said in a comforting voice.

“I’m pretty sure this one can’t.” He said rather bitterly.

“You’ll never know until you try.” Mel raised an eyebrow and patted his hands before getting up from her seat, leaving Louis alone with his thoughts.

But how on earth could he even try to fix this? Was he just sad that he no longer had someone to have sex with and kiss on a regular basis? Or was he really sad because he may have been falling in love with that sharp tongue and that gorgeous smile?

*

Harry didn’t go to school for the rest of the week, instead just staying at home, lying on his bed and reading old books and going through at least two packs of cigarettes.

“You really need to get out of the house man.” Zayn loomed over him as he laid upside down on his bed, his torso hanging off a bit and he raised an eyebrow. “Come on, we’re going cruising.” Zayn gripped his arm and dragged him up.

“Ow hey! Watch the ribs!” He snapped and shrugged Zayn off but he followed him anyways. He did need to actually see the sun for once. It had been too long of just him in this room. He was better than this moping.

He slid into Zayn’s car and leaned against the open window. “Can we go to the diner? I’m starved.” He asked as he turned towards his friend who grinned at him.

“That’s the spirit.” Zayn winked and Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh as the car started with a roar. He sat up in his seat a bit to look in the rearview mirror, fixing the sides of his quiff. His black eye had gone down and all that was left was just a light green and yellow ring along with just a splotch of red on his actual eyeball. He looked rather tough even if he had just gotten the shit beat out of him with no defense.

Zayn drove a bit slowly down the street and Harry saw lots of other cars but he kept his head faced forward as he heard a few taunts but he didn’t let them bother him too badly. He just gave them the finger as Zayn continued driving. He lit up a cigarette and blew out the smoke languidly, arm resting on the window of the car. They pulled up to the diner and Harry threw his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his shoe as he and Zayn walked into the diner together. He fixed the collar on his jacket and held his head high, bruise proudly shown.

Everyone looked at them when they walked in and the diner went noticeably quieter, only the faint tune of Heartbreak Hotel coming from the jukebox.

“Well don’t stop eating on my account.” He said coolly as he and Zayn walked over to their normal table.

“Get out of here fag!” He heard a voice call and he tensed but didn’t turn around as they sat down. He faced out into the diner, keeping the same cool look on his face. He saw Zayn’s face screw up into anger but he held the boy back.

“Easy Zayn. Let them talk. I think it pissed them off even more when we don’t react.” Harry said with a gleam in his eye and Zayn eased into his seat facing across Harry. The waitress came over with that same happy smile and greeting them by name as they ordered.

“Maybe this was a mistake.” Zayn said after a while and Harry shook his head.

“No this is good. He’ll be here soon.” He looked out of the glass windows for the familiar Impala.

“Wait you wanted to come here just to see Louis?” Zayn asked with a look of shock.

“Public places are some of the best ways for a confrontation.” Harry smirked at him as he pushed a few fries into his mouth. “Besides I know that you’ve got my back.” He saw Zayn swallow and give him a slow nod. Now all he had to do was wait.

*

“God I’m starved!” Niall moaned from the backseat and Louis laughed, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

“You’re always hungry Niall, why is this any different?” Louis asked

“Because you’re driving too slow and my stomach might just eat you instead.” Niall teased and Louis chuckled as he pulled into an open parking spot. The trio got out and walked in like clockwork and instantly Louis could feel the tension that clouded the diner. He gazed around as the faces turned toward him and it almost went silent. He looked at Niall and Liam in confusion but they just shrugged and the three made their way back to their regular table and both Niall and Liam headed to the restroom. That’s when the murmuring began.

He looked up and nearly balked at the sight of that familiar leather jacket and he tensed up.

“Hey there Louis.” Harry raised an eyebrow and pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the table, sitting the wrong way and his legs slung over to either side. “Fancy seeing you here huh cupcake?” Louis flinched at the nickname.

“What do you want Harry?” He asked in a low voice but he could hear his voice waver a bit.

“Oh nothing really. Just an explanation.” Harry raised an eyebrow. Louis was silent. “Hmm let’s try a different approach then. Do you know the exact number of ribs that I broke last Saturday night?” Louis shook his head. “Five Louis. I broke five ribs and probably could have lost my eye too. See this lovely hue around this eye?” He watched as Harry pointed to that nasty black eye.

“I’m sor—“ He croaked out.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Harry snapped and it was then that Louis noticed that the entire diner was silent. He looked around at all the faces that were staring at him.

“Well what do you want me to say? Sorry that you’re a fag and that you deserved it?” He said a little louder, the pressure of all those eyes on him forcing him on. Harry just glared at him with steely green eyes that narrowed to slits.

“Or how about you’re sorry that we got caught and that you no longer have a fuck buddy?” Harry responded and his face went pale.

“That’s not what happ—“ He protested and he felt all those eyes bore into him.

“Oh really? Is that what you kept thinking when you were screaming out my name?” Harry said in a fierce voice and Louis felt like he could throw up at this point. His mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. “Ah there it is. How many friends do you think you’re going to have now? Now that they know that you’re the one that brought me out into that hallway to kiss me? Huh?” Harry raised his voice. “Answer me Louis!” Harry yelled.

Suddenly Harry was being dragged back and Louis got a flash of the previous week and he was just sitting there in shock as Niall and Liam held onto Harry by his leather jacket. He caught a glimpse of Zayn rushing over.

“Boys! That’s enough!” He heard Mel bark out. “Take this outside. Now.” She said in a stern voice and Liam and Niall let go of Harry who shrugged them off.

“Come on Zayn. Let’s blow this joint.” Harry sneered and Louis felt…empty. He watched the two boys leave together and he didn’t know what to do. The eyes were still staring at him and he rose shakily from his seat and walked out, knowing that Liam and Niall were following in his wake. He saw the taillights from Zayn’s car leave the parking lot and he collapsed into his own car, still totally shaken up.

“Louis? Is what Harry said the truth?” Liam asked in a soft voice but he didn’t answer, instead starting the car and pulled out.

“Louis?” Niall asked after they were driving for a while. “Are you a f—“

“Don’t you dare fucking say it.” Louis snapped. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“But—“

“No Niall. Either shut up about it or get out of my car. I’m not having this discussion with you.” Louis hissed, blue eyes blazing and Niall’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine the fucking pull over. Come on Liam.” Niall gritted his teeth and Louis actually couldn’t believe it. Was his best friends really abandoning him like this?

“Are you serious right now?” Louis breathed and he saw Niall’s stony face in the mirror.

“I don’t know if I can have a gay friend.” Niall said in a monotone voice and anger rushed through Louis. He pulled over.

“Fine. Get out then.” He said simply and Niall opened the door along with Liam, slamming it shut with so much force the whole car shook. Then Louis drove off. And it was utterly alone.

*

“Wow that was..that was something Styles.” Zayn said with a slight grin on his face but Harry didn’t feel like grinning. He felt like throwing up.

“Yeah…” He said to himself and looked out the window.

“Oh come on! You stood up to the big bad Louis. Looked like he was about to piss his pants too.” Zayn smirked looking positively giddy.

“Pretty sure I just ruined his life too. I shouldn’t have done that.” Harry murmured and he felt Zayn’s eyes on him but he didn’t say anything and that was okay. He needed to be in his own thoughts for a while.

*

“Louis?!” He gasped when he saw the boy sitting on his steps, his Impala in his driveway and Zayn looked at Harry in shock. Louis looked up from where he was sitting and Harry could see the tear tracks on his face. He rose and Harry quickly walked up to him as Zayn held back. “What the hell?”

“I-I’m sorry I just couldn’t go home.” Louis wiped away the tears and had this been a different situation Harry would have felt rather empowered.

“God Louis I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you.” Harry murmured as he gripped the boy’s shoulders slightly.

“No you were right to do it. I was a dick and deserved it.” Louis gave a watery chuckle. “But now I have no one and..and you were the only one I could think of.” Louis whispered.

“What about Niall and Liam?” He asked with a concerned look on his face and Louis gave a bitter laugh.

“Yeah they left as soon as they found out I was…” Louis trailed off.

“Gay?” Harry prompted and the boy just nodded. “Shit. Okay just come inside. You can stay with me.”

“I’ll just…go then. See you tomorrow Haz. Ring me if you need anything.” Zayn said awkwardly and stepped back as Harry led Louis into the house. He gave Zayn a little wave before closing the door.

“I really am sorry.” Harry murmured as he got Louis up to his room with no protest.

“Don’t be. In a way it’s kind of good I guess.” Louis said with a little shrug and a shuddering breath. “It means now I can be with you.”

Harry didn’t understand.

“Wait…be with me?” You want to… _be_ with me?” Harry gave him an incredulous look.

“Well yeah.” Louis murmured and Harry saw the slight blush creep along his cheeks. “Oh fuck you don’t want to be with me do you?”

Harry just laughed and kissed him hard and Louis kissed back until they were both breathless and Harry rested his forehead against Louis.

“I wouldn’t mind being with you either cupcake.” He murmured and Louis grinned happily.


	4. Great Balls of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jt0mg8Z09SY)

He laughed at Louis who was dancing around the room, the boy’s hair now stuck into a quiff like his own.

“Stop the noise! Stop it!!” He laughed, play begging as Louis said along to the record player that was playing a Johnny Cash song.

“Because you’re mine, I walk the line.” Louis crooned and Harry laughed, covering his ears and falling on his side on his bed.

“Oh god you’re butchering Johnny!” He whined and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Why do you even have a Johnny Cash record in the first place?” Louis asked as the song came to a close and he joined Harry on the bed. “Don’t greasers like Elvis and like Buddy Holly?” Louis asked as he looked up at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head.

“Excuse me, my tastes go beyond stereotypical greaser music.” Harry pouted and Louis just scooted over a bit so that Harry could rest his head on Louis’s chest.

“Sorry I offended your delicate self-esteem.” Louis teased and Harry just pinched him on the arm. “Ow! Hey!”

“Don’t mess with me stud.” Harry growled.

“I would find you intimidating but you look like a puppy without your hair slicked up.” Louis snorted and Harry couldn’t help but laugh himself.

“While you look quite hot with lovely quiff. Might make a greaser out of you.” Harry winked as they curled into each other, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry and Harry snuggling into Louis. They had spent all of the weekend together but tomorrow was Monday and Monday meant facing the school.

“Might be easier than fitting back in with the football team.” Louis murmured and Harry buried his face in Louis’s chest because this was all his stupid, reckless fault. He had been angry but that didn’t mean that what he did was justified. He had outed Louis in front of practically the whole school.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and Louis just kissed the top of his head.

“As long as you don’t leave me, I’ll be fine.” Louis said softly.

“Never.”

*

He was scared to go back to school. He had no idea what to expect and he honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he was kicked off the football team after that fiasco at the diner. But that didn’t matter to him as much as seeing Niall and Liam again. He kept picturing what would happen when he saw them again and what he would say but each time he did he couldn’t think of anything, even if he was just imagining what would happen. He just really wanted to stay curled up in Harry’s room and never leave but that just wasn’t an option. He couldn’t hide from the world for forever. And he knew that.

So he slid into his Impala and drove to school. He was wearing his normal outfit, void of anything that screamed “gay” or even “Harry”. Gone was the grease from his hair (though to be honest, he did actually like his hair in that hairstyle) and gone was the white shirt and jeans he had borrowed from Harry when he stayed the whole weekend. He was back to hair-parted-letter-jacket-star-of-the-football-team Louis.

As he parked he noticed people staring and that was to be expected. What he didn’t expect was someone chunking an egg at his driver’s side window. He jumped and then felt rage pouring through him. He turned off the engine with a furious yank and threw open the door to see a few of the guys from the football team grinning at him, one holding a carton of eggs.

“What the hell Lucas?” He yelled and Stanley Lucas just grinned him with a little shrug.

“Sorry, was that your car?” Stan cocked his head and Louis grit his teeth.

“You really going to treat your fucking quarterback like that?” He yelled, louder this time as he stormed closer.

“Hasty, hasty Tomlinson. Guess you didn’t get the memo did you? I’m the quarterback now. Heard coach got a little call from a few twenty parents saying that they didn’t want their son on the same team as a fag.” Stan hissed and Louis wheeled back in shock.

“What?” He breathed.

“Yeah Louis. You’re sidelined. Permanently. Coach can’t exactly kick you off the team but he doesn’t have to let you play.” Stan gave a cold grin.

“You’re—you’re lying.” He breathed and Stan shrugged.

“Wish I was Tomlinson, truly.” Stan crossed his arms over his heart in mock sympathy but Louis was looking around at all the faces that were staring at him, some with little cruel grins and others with disgust written all over their faces. His breathing spiked and he burst out of the circle, pushing others out of the way as he did. He didn’t even know where he was going until he found his way to the football field and wasn’t that just a stab in the gut.

It was there that he broke down. He just collapsed to his knees on the field, right on the 50 yard line where he had greeted the opposing team countless times. Where he had called the plays in too many games to count and now that was just a memory. He should have figured that out. He should have seen it coming but he didn’t. He was blindsided and that was probably what hurt the most.

He had grown up with these kids. He had seen them all fall down at one point or another and it hurt that they would just write him off like that.

“Louis?” He heard a voice ring out softly and he looked up from the grass field and hastily wiped away his tears. He saw Harry standing close by, a nervous look on his face. Suddenly Louis found himself getting off his knees and bringing Harry into a tight hug that took the boy by surprise but he soon felt those strong limbs wrapping around him. Harry didn’t even have to say anything for him to already feel like he could breathe again.

After he felt more under control he let off of Harry so that he could see his face. “They kicked me off Harry.” He murmured. “Well…sidelined but that’s even worse than getting kicked off. I’ll be mocked at every. Fucking. Game.” He said in a fierce voice as he gritted his teeth.

“You could always…quit?” Harry said after a little bit and Louis scoffed.

“I can’t quit.”

“Yes you can. You don’t have to put up with this shit anymore. You’ve got me now.” Harry raised his chin and Louis couldn’t help but grin and shake his head.

“Well thanks for that at least.” He said with a peck on the cheek.

“And not gonna lie, you as a greaser would be fucking hot.” Harry grinned and Louis laughed.

*

Harry straddled Louis, pinning him to the bed and kissing him desperately just like before. “God you’re so hot in that leather jacket. Holy fuck.” Harry swore and Louis just gave a keening noise before sliding his hands under Harry’s jeans and underwear to cup his ass. Harry rutted his hips against him and Louis gave a loud moan that Harry cut off with a burning kiss.

Louis had been wearing Harry’s leather jacket as they just sat around talking and it wasn’t until Louis leaned back on his hands so that the jacket fell open slightly that Harry really got turned on. Before he knew it, he was pouncing at the boy and here they were.

Louis looked up at him through those long lashes and he could see the lust in those blown pupils. Louis’s hands slowly moved up Harry’s arm and something changed between the two of them. This was no longer desperation; this was them feeling one another.

Harry moved slower, taking his time as he undressed Louis and Louis of course was trailing his fingers up and down Harry’s body, tugging a little bit at his shirt which he quickly shed. They kissed slow and passionately as Harry moved to Louis’s jeans.

When they were both naked Harry spread a little bit of lube on his finger to circle Louis’s entrance and Louis pushed down, sinking his finger up to the first knuckle which he pushed in farther making Louis whine. Harry made quick work of prepping Louis and soon he was rolling on a condom and lining himself up.

He let out a groan as he felt Louis flutter around him and he kissed the boy softly and whenever Louis slipped his tongue in Harry’s mouth he began to move. But it wasn’t hard and fast like before. It was slow and controlled and wonderful. Louis arched up and began panting and whispering his name over and over again and he had his hands on Louis’s hips, rubbing circles into them. He found Louis’s prostrate and got a yelp out of him and Louis gripped his arms, nails digging into him slightly.

“Harry…” Louis breathed, head pushed back into the pillows and god Harry could have come just from the sound of Louis’s voice. He squeezed his eyes shut as his long thrusts became erratic. “Haz so close.” Louis moaned and Harry kissed him and Louis froze under him and Harry could practically feel his orgasm and he wasn’t far along behind because holy shit this had probably been the hottest things he had ever done.

They laid there curled up in each other and Harry pressed a kiss against Louis’s forehead and they drifted off in each other’s arms, not really needing to say anything else.

*

“Are you sure about this Harry?” He looked over at the boy who was just grinning widely at him.

“Of course Lou. You look so fucking hot right now like…” Harry trailed off and a sly grin curled onto his face.

“Like you want to fuck me in this Impala?” He finished for him and Harry waggled his eyebrows.

“That can be arranged.” Louis rolled his eyes at that.

“No Haz. We aren’t going there….maybe later.” Louis said and Harry’s eyes lit up.

“ _Maybe_ maybe, or just maybe?”

“If I don’t get killed or don’t kill you then _maybe_ maybe.” He sighed and checked his hair in the mirror. He did admit Harry did a good job with it and he looked down at his own leather jacket then looked back at Harry nervously.

“Oh come on.” Harry groaned and got out of the car. Louis watched him walk to the front of the car and just give him this ‘well come on’ look and Louis sighed before taking one last look in the mirror before stepping out and shutting the door with a slam. He fixed the collar on his jacket and kept his face staring straight ahead.

It had been two weeks since he had gotten “kicked off” the football team. Two long ass weeks full of torment and annoyance. Finally he had take Harry up on that offer to turn him into a greaser. He kept repeating “You are better than everyone. You do not need approval. You just need Harry.” over and over in his mind. He stood tall and proud as he walked up the steps towards the front of the school. He could feel the eyes over everyone look him up and down as he passed them. He could hear the whispers already forming but he didn’t look at anyone. He kept his Ray Bans on his face and Harry by his side.

When they finally got indoors Harry nudged him a little. “See, not so bad?” The boy whispered and Louis swallowed.

“Yeah I guess.” He whispered back as they headed towards class.

“Remember, bleachers for lunch.” Harry said quickly as they separated and Louis gave a quick nod and entered the classroom.

“No sunglasses in the building Mr. Tomlinson.” The teacher barked as soon as he walked in and he quickly though of what Harry had said. He was a greaser now and greasers didn’t play by the rules.

“But Ms. Greenberg, it’s sunny in here and my eyes hurt.” He said in a cool manner, getting a couple of snickers from the class.

“I said off Mr. Tomlinson.” The old woman said in a firm voice and he sighed.

“But ma’am I have this condition you see…” He started. “You wouldn’t want to force a cripple now would you?”

“Louis I know for a fact that you don’t have any sort of condition.” The teacher rolled her eyes. He stepped a little closer.

“And how would you know that Ms. Greenberg?” He raised an eyebrow. She looked a little flustered from his close proximity.

“Mr. Tomlinson if you do not sit down and take those glasses off this instant you can go see the principal!” She raised her voice. A little wry grin appeared of his face as he leaned in closer and pushed his glasses up farther up on his nose. “That’s it! Principal’s now young man!” She yelled and he stepped back giving a little salute to the class and a bow to Ms. Greenberg before stepping out. He took off his glasses and hooked them on the collar of his shirt as he headed down the hall towards the office with a smile on his face because wow what an adrenaline rush. Why the hell hadn’t he done this sooner? He found the office and leaned up against the front desk in a way that he had seen Harry do plenty of times before. The young secretary looked up from her typewriter and a coy smile appeared on her red-lipsticked lips.

“How can I help you?” Her voice was like smoke as it curled around him and he was sure that other less fortunate boys had trouble with being coherent around her.

“I’m here to see the principal.” He said in a languid voice. He watched her eyes look him up and down then finally meet his eyes.

“Right through that door sugar.” She winked at him and he smirked at her before opening the door. He found the principal sitting at his desk.

“Mr. Tomlinson well isn’t this a surprise.” The man said after looking at his outfit. “What can I help you with?”

“I got sent here by Ms. Greenberg sir.” He said as he sat down in the chair, one leg kicked out in front of him like he had seen Harry do before. The principal’s eyebrows rose.

“And why did she send you?” The man asked and Louis just shrugged.

“I wouldn’t take off my sunglasses.” He said as he inspected the front of his shirt then bit his thumbnail in disinterest.

“And why not?”

“Because there was honestly no reason for me to in the first place.” He replied with a biting tone.

“I’m going to just give you a warning this time Louis since this is your first time in here for a disciplinary reason but next time I won’t be as lenient.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead and go back to class.”

He rose and didn’t say anything but he knew for a fact that he wasn’t going back to class. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Harry’s classroom and peeked into the window, getting Harry’s attention. The boy looked like he was bored out of his mind but straightened when he saw Louis in the window and he motioned for Harry to come out and join him. Before long Harry was joining him in the hallway.

“What are you doing Louis?” Harry asked and Louis was just grinning away.

“Just got back from the principal.” He said in a proud voice.

“Wow…wait…really? You?!” Harry looked at him in shock and Louis just nodded in the same proud way. “I’m proud of you Lou. The first step to being a real greaser. Waddya say we ditch this joint?” Harry asked as he slung his arm around Louis’s leather clad shoulder.

“I’d say that’s a great idea.” Louis replied as he slipped his sunglasses back on and the two boys walked down the hall, bodies pressed close together and smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey [tumblr](http://www.kathleenhasfeelsandwords.tumblr.com)? how did that get there?


End file.
